


A Little Help

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mansion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris helps Allison with <em>Give Into Me</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

"What's going on Allison?" Kris walked into the kitchen of the mansion, seeing Allison with her head against the table.

"Anoop wants my song."

"Oh. What song?"

Allison lifted her head. " _Beat It"_

Kris couldn't help it. He laughed.

"It isn't funny Kris!"

" _Beat It?_ Let him have it. I have a better song for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Um, meet me in the piano room in five. I'll bring my guitar and iPod, and we can get to work."

*

"Wow. That's an amazing song, Kris! Why don't you sing it?"

Kris grinned. "Because it was made for you Alli. I have a song. Now do you want to play, or just sing?"

"You'd let me play?"

"Sure."

Allison looked at him for a long time. She smiled, a small secret smile Kris would soon learn was reserved just for him.

"Nah. Let's get to work."

*

The next Thursday, Allison ran into breakfast and gave him a hug, grinning at him. "I'm totally adopting you and you'll never be rid of me ever."

Adam, the only other of the Idols up, rolled his eyes. "Like anyone would ever get rid of you."

Allison stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, I have two older brothers here now. I like it."

"I always wanted a sister. But I should warn you, it was my brother who wanted to audition, not me. So I apparently curse my family."

Allison shook her head. "It's okay. As long as the three of us make it together, it doesn't matter where we end up."

Kris blinked, his eyes stinging slightly. "Okay. Then consider yourself adopted sis."

Another smile.


End file.
